Jitters
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: Posted&Deleted before. Edited and reposting. Short fluffy one-shot between Jack and Celia. It was a special night and nothing could ruin that. Please R&R.


Title: Jitters

Fandom&Pairing: Harvest Moon (A) Wonderful Life; JackxCelia

Disclaimer: This piece of fanfiction bread is only a contribution to the fandom but Harvest Moon is copyright of Natsume.

* * *

 _Jitters:_

* * *

The ground was barren, lightly frosted, crunchy beneath the footsteps of the odd traveler. The night stood still, a perfect contrast to the day it had succeeded. Sparse flakes fell from the sky, flittering to and fro with the simple breeze. Everything in the tiny valley seemed to be aglow, a gift from the snow's companionship with the all but full moon above.

Lights twinkled from windows, houses capped in sugar. The small house on the hill was dark save for one window that peeked from behind the trees. The yard and pasture surrounding it was quiet, void of crops and animals. Deep rumbling, snoring, could be heard from the only other house on the property.

The other house, with it's solitary glow, was encased in it's own brand of magic. A stillness that was paramount to what was happening behind the tiny window. Where something beautiful was unfolding.

Something lovely.

He slowly tugged the alabaster white gloves from his hands, ignoring the tremble in his fingers. The bow tie came next, the matching tail-coat jacket finding a place on the bathroom floor as well. He ran his shaking fingers through the gel-tamed tresses, rejoicing inside as his hair regained it's usual spikiness. He refused to catch his eyes in the mirror, afraid to see himself so out of sorts. Instead he unbuttoned the top two buttons of the long white shirt he wore and kicked off the uncomfortable sleek loafers he'd had to endure most of the day.

With a near-glance at the mirror he escaped the bathroom, shutting the light off quickly.

Walking through the dark kitchen he lightly, almost timidly, knocked on the adjoining bedroom door. A small noise of affirmation made him glance down before he grasped the door handle. Stilling for a moment and swallowing what felt like his heart, he stepped in the room.

He was given full view of a small porcelain-skinned woman with ebony hair that fell to the small of her back as she sat on the edge of the large bed in the corner. She sat there, thin hands in lap and slightly worrying her lower lip with her teeth as their eyes met for an instant before she turned her head hurriedly.

Admirable rosy patches blossomed on her cheeks and he felt the familiar jump in his chest.

There were still white lilies in her hair and her minimal makeup seemed fresh, almost as if she had deliberately redone it for this moment. He swallowed, worried he would ruin the quiet atmosphere. He stepped slowly, keeping his eyes averted from her.

She seemed so small was his first thought when he had made it to the bed, standing over her. This precious being that he had vowed to always protect. He could feel the sheer joy threatening to overtake him but he reigned it in should he scare her.

With a tiny clenching of her fists she forced herself to look up, viridian eyes large and bright and so _open_ in their unspoken plea.

He lost it then. Control over his emotions cracked and he fell to his knees and in a quick motion that elicited a squeak from her he wrapped his arms around her midsection, laying his head on her lap.

She was surprised and could almost feel the bubbling of nerves in her but she bravely pushed them aside for the moment to smile fondly and to delicately brush a hand through his brown locks.

What could she fear from this man? This sweet gentle being who had made it a point to see her everyday for the last seven months since he'd appeared. The man who had brought her a bouquet of Moondrop flowers to wish for Marlin's good health when he'd fallen ill? The man who had blushingly asked her to personally help with the crop shipments for his farm? The man who had gently shown her what love was and the beauty it had to offer?

He pulled his head back to gaze at her. She blushed. He knew that her worries and hesitations came from her own insecurities and inexperience. She who had painstakingly offered her heart to him. She who had stolen his in the breath of an instant. She was everything he would ever need now and he knew she felt the same.

There was a sense of relief behind the kiss that followed for both of them. So scared they had been at the thought that they could lose _this_. This that they shared. They should have known that one day of vowing their love to one another to the world wouldn't change a thing.

His hands tasted her body with care, consolingly, softly smoothing the uncertainties away. She moaned in affection, breaking the kiss to rub her head against his lovingly. He smiled and it was as if his entire love for her was in that look, staggering her into breathlessness.

"J-Jack..."

His whispered words of adoration in her ear made her feel close to bursting from sheer emotion. She felt the blush spread across her cheeks and she removed her hands from his shoulders to cover her face.

Jack looked at her with a half-smile. He loved her so completely. She was so good. So sweet, shy, honest, and protecting a hidden strength that was rarely seen but intriguing to her now husband. He reached to pull her hands away from a florid face.

"Don't be scared. You know I'll take care of you." His voice was warm and she never appreciated it as much as she did then. "You have only to say one word."

Another blush. Her eyes drifted down but when she answered they held his, determined and strong. "Everything I have is yours and I..." She briefly faltered. "I want you to have all of me." She finished quietly. He was glad she had kept her eyes on him. He knew what he wanted and it was good to know she wanted the same thing. He hugged her, drawing her tightly against his chest, her head fitting into the space between his neck and shoulders.

"I already have all of you Celia." He murmured comfortingly. "And you've always had all of me."

She laughed weakly, trying not to cry. The feeling in the pit of her stomach had loosened to be replaced by the eternal glowing embers of Jack's love for her.

Joining foreheads Celia rubbed her nose against his.

"Did I mention how happy I am?" She asked with a smile. Jack grinned back. "I would hope so. Otherwise I would have to question your 'I do'."

She laughed and he kissed her again, sweet and slow. Hesitant, timid hands unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way. Calloused fingers, used to hard outdoor work lowered her to the bed, neither allowing the kiss to break.

That night, in winter woods, behind a tiny window with the glow of a single candle, something beautiful blossomed.

Something lovely.

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

I don't even know if anyone supports Jack and Celia. I just think it was the best pairing in Another Wonderful Life. Naturally, I tried not to do quite so much with them to match the tempo of the game. AWL was the most laid back of the series and I find it to be one of the more realistic Harvest Moons. A full day of work took me 30 minutes in real life and after just one day in the game I would feel taxed. It was a good (long) game. But the whole courtship with the females always struck me as different from other Harvest Moons. It was so much more mellow.


End file.
